Should've Said No
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: 'You should've said no,To both requests.You should've come to me and told me what was going on because, Nick, if you had told me you had feelings for me instead of making-out with that slut and buying the slushie, you might still have me.


Should've Said No

'C'mon dude, why are we doing this?' Jeff asked Nick in the car on the way to their battle with the New Directions.

'Because, we want to win.'Nick answered, looking over to Jeff.

'When did all this become about winning?'Jeff whispered, noticing how his friend's eyes were hard and devoid of emotion.

'It's always about winning,'Nick pulled into the Car Park and shut off the engine.'At all costs.' He opened the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Jeff alone in the car. That was new. They usually waited for each other to get out.

Jeff had noticed the changes in Nick for a while. Like how he would walk into Warbler Practice with a scowl or how he wouldn't plan how to steal Sebastian's hairspray or laugh... At all. He would sulk. Eyes down-cast and permanently fixated on the floor or the wall or his shoes, never Jeff's eyes. When they would talk, however infrequent that seemed to be getting, he would seem distant. As if he could say something that would set-off an alarm or something. It had been worrying Jeff constantly. It didn't help that he had strong feelings for his best friend and felt the overwhelming urge to be by his side every minute of every day.

He left the car and walked with Trent, who had arrived in his Black Mercedes just after they had. Sebastian stopped them before they went in.

'OK, guys. Let's get in this order,'he smirked.'Me in front, Jeff behind me to my left, Nick beside him to my right...' And so on and so forth. Jeff wondered why Sebastian wanted him near him. He hated him, with a passion. But Jeff wasn't exactly his biggest fan either.

When Wes was around, the Warblers worked. They were a team of brothers... With some incest, Kurt and Blaine, but brothers none the less. Then Nick took over for a brief period and they were still tight. He gave them less pop songs and more classic stuff, which helped broaden the Warblers vocals. Then Sebastian decided to come along and ruin it. The Warblers weren't a team. Jeff knew if it wasn't for David's pleading, he would have been off the Warblers. Jeff was normally quiet and dorky but a load of fun when he was among good friends but with Sebastian, everything had to be questioned. Jeff questioned song choices, dance moves, motives. He questioned everything in order to piss him off. Which it did. Nick had joined in, at the beginning, but soon became cold to Jeff.

The boys walked down the slope and came face-to-face with Blaine and Santana, he remembered her name from the numerous times she had begged him to make-out with her.

'Well, we're here.' Sebastian said nonchalantly. Jeff made a mental note to ask Blaine where he bought his leather jacket.

'We've got something to settle,'Blaine said.'Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can'

'We're having a Jackson-off (1), winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals.' Santana said, eying them up.

'What? Us against the two of you,' Sebastian laughed.'You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach in that little Public School of yours?'Jeff wanted to punch him in the face. He was so ready. He glanced over to Nick, who had his arms folded and was trying to look tough. There's his Nicky, always trying to toughen-up but always managing to look idiotic. He caught Nick glance back and saw a flash of something in his eyes before they became hard again. Jeff faced forward, missing Blaine's last sentence, just catching the New Directions walk up behind the pair. The Warblers began to vocalize and sing Bad.

Jeff let himself get caught up in the choreography. The one thing that stayed the same. He danced with purpose and put all his feelings and emotions into the number. All the frustration and fear he felt around the ''New Nick'' and Sebastian. He let it all come out in the dance.

The song was nearly over and Jeff didn't notice Nick leave the dance, he didn't notice him hand the bag to Evan. All he noticed was Sebastian throwing the red slushie all over Blaine.

'Aaagh!'Blaine screamed and Kurt was down on his designer-clad knees. Cries of 'Oh my God' rang out in the empty space. Sebastian nodded to them and they walked out. Nick hung back a bit then sped forward. He was coming out of the place when he saw Jeff pushing Sebastian.

'What the hell, man! You were in love with Blaine twenty seconds ago!' He shouted.

'I'm not the only one in this, Jeff. What about your best friend over there? Brought me the slushie himself.' Sebastian smirked and brushed off his lapels.

'Really, Nick?' Jeff asked and Nick refused to meet his eyes.'Who the hell are you?' Jeff knocked him aside and ran down to Blaine and the others. He could hear footsteps behind him but hardly noticed as he sunk to his knees beside Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'I called 911, they'll be here as soon as possible,' Finn said.'Why're two Warblers here?' He asked.

'Which ones?' Came Blaine's reply, he sounded in absolute agony.

'It's Jeff,'Jeff said and looked up and saw David.'And David, Blaine. I swear we didn't know.' Jeff put a hand on his shoulder, which Blaine covered with his hand.

'It's okay, Jeff. Thank you for coming back.' Blaine whimpered before hissing in pain. Kurt gasped and ran his hand through Blaine's hair, brushing away some of the slushie.

'Blaine, it's okay. You'll be okay,'Kurt bent down and kissed his cheek.'I love you.' An ambulance drove down the slope and stopped next to Blaine. Two men rushed out and took a stretcher from the back of the van.

'Are any of you related to him?' One man asked as Finn helped the other put Blaine on the stretcher.

'No one here is.' Jeff said and stood up, taking Kurt with him.

'Any of you his girlfriend?' This was met with silence.

'Kurt's his dolphin,'Brittany said in her childlike voice, pointing to Kurt.'Is Blaine going to be okay?'

'Uh, hopefully,'said the man.'What is a dolphin?' He asked her.

'A gay shark. Blaine's a dolphin and so is Kurt.' The man looked at Kurt and smiled.

'Okay, get in there with your boyfriend.' He nodded and went to the driver's seat. Kurt squeezed Jeff's hand and hopped into the back after Blaine.

'I'm going to slaughter Sebastian.' David said angrily. The whole Glee Club chimed in with their agreements. The van drove away and everyone began to run to their cars. David took Jeff to the hospital where they waited until Kurt came out and told them about Blaine's cornea. They were devastated.

Xxx

Nick was hitting his arm, trying to get his attention. It was the next day and he hadn't even glanced in Nick's direction. They were in Chemistry and Jeff was taking notes for the first time in his life. Damn assigned seating. When he finally felt Nick stop he sighed heavily. This was the first time that they hadn't spoken to each other since the first day they met. He looked down from the teacher and saw a folded piece of paper in front of him. He opened it.

Can we talk? N xx

Jeff narrowed his eyes at the page.

Later, maybe.

He wrote and flicked it back over. He heard Nick sigh and Jeff ignored him for the rest of the class.

Xxx

'Jeff?' A quiet voice stopped Jeff as he walked out of Chemistry. He had been fully aware that Nick had slowed up packing his bag to talk to Jeff but he hurried out of the classroom. Jeff turned around, and there was Nick. Jeff hadn't noticed before but his uniform was disheveled and his hair was an absolute mess. His eyes were red and his cheeks were blotchy.

'Yes?' Jeff asked quietly.

'Can we skip next period and talk?' Nick asked, talking a step forward. Jeff had French next, a subject he was no good at, and decided that one lesson was okay to skip.

'Fine.'He said and turned and stalked off down the corridor with purpose. He didn't know where he was going but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He was aware of Nick's quiet footsteps behind him and came to a stop at the Art classroom. No one had Art this period so he opened the door and sat down on one of the desks and folded his arms across his chest. Nick shut the door behind him and stood by it for a little bit. The two looked at each other in dead silence before Nick spoke.

'Can I explain?' He asked.

'Go.'Was all Jeff said. Nick took a deep breath and began to start before stopping again. Jeff remembered this from Debate Team, when Nick was nervous he began to stutter before getting the flow of the sentences.

'Jeff, I did it because,'Nick sighed and winced.'Can I start at the very beginning?'Jeff nodded and Nick did the same.'Okay. When Sebastian first came to the school, I thought he was an ass hole. He was arrogant and smirky and just plain crude. Before Uptown Girl, he had come on to me a lot. I didn't tell you because you always fight my battles for me and I didn't want to bother you. He would come up behind me and whisper in my ear, play with my hair in classes we had together and just be really all over me. I ignored it. One day, he asked me to make-out and as you know, I am... Well, I thought I was straight,'Jeff's eyebrows rose in surprise.'I told him no and went off to find you. After that I started noticing things about you. How your eyes are a really pretty hazel, how your nose crinkles when you laugh, how you lose yourself in music. I guess, I started to fall for you. Sebastian kept pushing me to make-out with him and one day I snapped. I told him 'no' and that I liked someone else. What a stupid mistake. He knew it was you and he said that you wouldn't, that you weren't interested and that he has a sixth-sense for these things. It kind of broke my heart. He said he could help me make you jealous and that if we made-out and you found out, you'd come running into my arms. I stupidly agreed. It sucked, Jeff. He was all over me and wanted to do more and it felt so wrong. I ran but made him swear not to tell anyone. I was ashamed of it, I was ashamed to have fallen into that slut's trap. It was a huge mistake, an even bigger mistake after.

'I stayed away from you after. I was afraid you'd guess what I did or he'd tell you I liked you if he saw us together. It didn't help that I had a huge crush on you and felt the unbearable need to be with you. That's how it happened. Sebastian came up to me on the day of the New Directions thing and asked me to go buy a slushie and give it to him. He said to make sure it was red, because that was the hardest dye to wash out. He said that if I didn't, he would sneak into the secretary's office and announce to the whole school that we made-out. I had to and I'm so sorry Jeff.' Nick had tears in his eyes and he looked at Jeff who was stunned.

'You should've said no,' Jeff whispered.'To both requests,'he raised his voice and stood up.'You should've come to me and told me what was going on because, Nick, if you had told me you had feelings for me instead of making-out with that slut and buying the slushie, you might still have me.' Jeff was furious, why on Earth did Nick think this was the right thing to do?

'It was meant for Kurt.'Nick mumbled pathetically.

'Dude!'Jeff shouted.'I love Kurt, he's one of my closest friends and helped me last year when you were going off on dates with girls and I was stuck here with a broken heart!'

'Jeff, I'm so sorry. I'll take it all back, I was weak and insecure.'Nick whimpered.

'I'm not the one you should say sorry to,'Jeff muttered.'Stay away from me.' He said and left the room. He walked calmly for a bit before breaking into a run. He ran to the library, where he ignored 's shushing and hid in the little corner of the library that was his and cried over Nick. Jeff decided something had to be done and took out his iPod and ran through his song-list.

Xxx

'Well, Warblers. Does anyone have anything to say to the Council?' Sebastian asked and Jeff's hand shot up. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and nodded. Jeff stood up.

'Blaine's right cornea is deeply scratched and needs surgery,'a few people in the room gasped.' I would also like to know what you put in that slushie because it was clearly tampered with and I have a song, but I would like to know what was in the slushie first.' Jeff glared at Sebastian who sent daggers his way.

'You're obviously going to tell the New Directions, but there's no need. That Latina bitch came today and tried to duel to Smooth Criminal. It was a... Sticky situation, wasn't it Nick?,' Sebastian asked and the brunette looked away.'But, just to put that peroxide head at peace, there was rock salt in the slushie,'Sebastian smirked.'Your song please.' Jeff glared at Sebastian once again before going to the speakers and plugging his iPod in.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flirting, everything

Is gone.

Today I found out about you

Even now just looking at you

Feels wrong.

You say that you'd take it all back

Given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes.

Jeff looked straight into Nick's eyes as he sang.

You should've said no

You should've gone home

You should've thought twice before you let it all go

You should've known that word,

'Bout what you did with him

Would get back to me.

And I should've been there

In the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no baby

And you might still have me.

I can't resist

Before you go tell me this

Was it worth it?

Was he worth it?

No...

No...

No...

No...

You should've said no

You should've gone home

You should've thought twice before you let it all go

You should've known that word,

'Bout what you did with him

Would get back to me.

And I should've been there

In the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no baby

And you might still have me.

Jeff finished singing, still looking at Nick before turning to the council,'Thank you.'He said and stormed out of the Warbler Commons,'Well done Jeff. You're sure to be kicked out of the Warblers now.' He muttered to himself as he walked down the empty hallways, not feeling fulfilled at all.

Xxx

'I have no idea what to do, Blaine.'Jeff murmured after telling Blaine the whole story. He had decided to visit his friend after the whole incident.

'Wait, have you tried singing? 'Cus I find singing useful. I mean, I always sing and I'm a very happy person. More people should sing about their feelings. It's important to express ev- 'Blaine began to rant.

'Yeah,'Jeff chuckled and cut him off.'I sang Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.'Blaine grinned from ear-to-ear.

'Awesome choice,'Blaine pondered something.'I think, you should forgive him.' He said quietly, fiddling with the blanket that covered his lap.

'What?'Jeff asked.'He practically blinded you!'Jeff shouted and he heard Blaine's mother tell him to be quiet.

'No he didn't,'Blaine laughed.'Sure, he shouldn't have helped but he was blackmailed by Sebastian.' Blaine put a hand on Jeff's.

'He didn't have to make-out with him though.'Jeff muttered pathetically.

'No he didn't but Nick's very insecure. Do you remember that time when he wouldn't un-gel his hair because he hated it and you saw it un-gelled one morning and convinced him to start laying-off the gel?' Blaine asked him.

'Unfortunately that didn't work for you. Look! You're hair is even gelled now!'Jeff exclaimed and Blaine laughed.

'Shut up,'Blaine laughed again.'My point is, that Nick is very insecure and needs to be comforted and needs something, or someone, stable to tell him that he's okay and that people will be there for him. That's you Jeff.' Blaine smiled.

'You're right, but I'm going to let him sweat a bit. Am I a least allowed that?' Jeff sighed. Blaine raised his eyes as if in deep thought and sighed.

'I guess so.'He grinned.

'Cool,'Smiled Jeff.'Now I have a question...'Jeff began.

'Yes, I feel like a pirate in the eye-patch but Kurt won't let me keep it.' Blaine said sadly.

Xxx

The Warblers all piled into McKinley's Auditorium a few days later. Jeff still hadn't forgiven Nick and he could see the effect it was having on his friend. Nick was quiet and hardly spoke but looked ten times worse. His eyes were always red and he never showed up to the Warblers. Sebastian walked a head of him and he nearly kicked him in the ass.

'Nice of you to show.'Said the kid in the wheel chair. The New Directions filed onto the stage after him.

'Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools.' Jeff just gave Sebastian an incredulous look before sitting in the front row. With Nick following him, of course.

'It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen.' Said a pretty blonde girl who Jeff remembered was Quinn. The rest of the Warblers took their seats.

'We're not doing Michael for Regionals.' The Wheel-Chair kid said.

'I didn't think you'd surrender that easily.'Sebastian said and Jeff could nearly see his smirk. He felt Nick tense up beside him but refrained from putting an arm around him like he would do usually.

'We're tired of the fighting and back-stabbing,'Kurt pointedly looked at Nick and Jeff nearly clapped.'We're show-choirs, we're supposed to be supportive of each other.' Jeff tuned the rest out, he was sick and tired of the fighting. He just wanted it to be the same. Nick laughing, the Warblers united, Blaine without an eye-patch. He didn't even care if he was in the Warblers anymore, he had considered quitting but realised that the Warblers were the only time when he could allow himself to let go and forget. Music started, which shook Jeff out of his dream state. Black or White by MJ. There's a song. Jeff smiled and watched the performance and saw Nick smile slightly from the corner of his eye.

'Shit.'Jeff whispered to himself. How could he have done this? Nick was his best friend and he treated him like crap. Sure, he deserved it for a small amount of time but not a week. He was insecure and needed Jeff. Jeff took a quick peek at Nick who gave him a WTF look at the rapping before realising what he was doing and looked straight ahead, only to be hit with a new wave of guilt as Kurt came up and sang his lines. Apart from that, the song was brilliant and Jeff grinned form ear-to-ear when he saw Trent stride up to the stage and sing with the New Directions. Jeff followed next, and felt Nick come up behind him. Jeff jumped up on the stage and lent a hand down to Nick who was at the base of he stage. Nick looked shocked but smiled and took the hand, following Jeff and dancing along. They both laughed at the cheesiness of the choir and danced with another pretty blond girl who told them her name was Brittany and something about how she was bi-lingual. She must be really smart.

The song ended and everyone applauded, even Sebastian but Jeff realised he was being sarcastic. His blond moments came and went sometimes. Jeff was sick and tired of Sebastian and was about to reply when he heard Nick speak up,'c'mon Sebastian.' He said and Sebastian replied with a snarky comment that Jeff missed entirely. He only caught brief snippets of the conversation here and there. Something about recorders and winning. Sounded fun. Jeff was distracted by Nick and how Nick was just plainly staring back into Jeff's eyes. He barely noticed the Warblers around him talking to the New Directions, he barely noticed Sebastian leaving, all he noticed were Nick's big, beautiful, chocolate eyes staring into his hazel ones. He felt a hand in his and was aware that he was being pulled back-stage but continued to look into Nick's eyes, who's hand he realised he was holding. Nick took them through the school and ended up outside McKinley in the courtyard. It was the two of them and no one else. Nick let go of Jeff's hand and he immediately missed the warmth but watched as Nick sat down on one of the steps. Jeff sat beside him, so close their shoulders were touching.

'I'm sorry.'Jeff said.

'You don't have to apologize.'Nick whispered.

'I do,'Jeff sighed.'I should have just forgiven you after a small bit and shouldn't have told you to stay away from me.' Jeff tentatively put his hand on Nick's. Nick flipped his palm around and tangled his fingers with Jeff's.

'This is how couples hold hands.' Nick said, looking down at their entwined hands. Jeff smirked and linked pinkies with him.

'This is how fuck-buddies hold hands.' A slow grin began to make its way across Nick's face and he began to laugh. He shoved Jeff lightly and linked their hands again.

'I missed you.'Nick said, putting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

'I missed you too.'Jeff whispered, laying his head on Nick's.

'I'm sorry,'Nick took a deep-breath.'I should've said no. I should've gone to you. There's so many things I should've done but didn't have the courage to do. I'm so sorry, Jeffy.'Jeff had to strain to hear the last bit as Nick spoke so quietly it was barely a whisper.

'You should've,'Jeff sighed.'But that's in the past. Okay? Let's just forget about it.' The two sat in silence for some time before Nick spoke again.

'Jeff?' He raised his head and looked into the blond's eyes. Well, he tried to. He was a bit distracted with his lips.

'Yeah.' Jeff breathed, noticing how Nick's eyes fluttered down to his lips and back to his eyes. They were so close and if Nick didn't do something soon, Jeff would.

'I really like you... Non-platonically, if that's a word.' Nick chuckled but then look at Jeff seriously again.

'I feel the same way.' Jeff smiled and Nick's eyes went wide.

'You don't care that I could have like... Aids from Sebastian?' Nick asked and Jeff laughed out loud.

'You can't transfer Aids through saliva, Nickster.'Jeff grinned and Nick looked shocked.

'I was so sure you cou-'Nick was cut off by Jeff's lips on his. It was sweet and beautiful, unlike the kiss he got from Sebastian. Nick ran his thumb along Jeff's cheek bone and Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist. They pulled apart a little bit later, in need of air.

'That was perfect.'Jeff smiled blissfully.

'It really was... Care for another?' Nick raised an eyebrow and was about to lean in when Jeff stopped him. Nick looked dejected but Jeff spoke to him.

'There's someone you need to see, before I kiss you again.' Jeff said, looking into Nick's eyes. He understood fully and the two stood up and walked to Nick's Jeep, hand in hand.

Xxx

Blaine heard a soft knock from outside his door. It opened slowly to reveal Jeff and Nick, holding hands,'hey guys.'He winked at Jeff who flipped him the bird.

'Blaine, I-'Nick began but Blaine cut him off as Jeff sat down on the chair to his left.

'Don't apologize, Nick,'Blaine smiled.'Jeff told me everything.'Nick sighed with relief and sat down on Jeff's lap.

'Dude, did you, like, comfort eat? 'Cus you put on weight.'Jeff groaned in pain and Nick hit him on he head.

'Oh how I have missed you two.'Blaine chuckled and ruffled Nick's hair, who yelped.

'I PUT GEL IN IT TODAY!'He screamed.

'Babe,'Jeff sighed.'What Blaine is doing is for the greater good.'He wrapped his arms around Nick's middle and pretended not to notice Nick's heart speeding up.

'Babe? When did this development begin?' Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows suggestively.

'Five seconds ago.'Jeff kissed Nick's cheek and Nick felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

'N'awh, you two are adorable.'Blaine cooed and Nick noticed something.

'And you and Kurt are getting it on!'Nick jumped up but was restrained by Jeff's arms, so instead he pointed to Blaine's... Private things in the open drawer beside Jeff. Blood rushed to Blaine's cheeks and he closed the drawer and buried his head in his hands.

'And I will never look at Kurt the same way ever again.'Jeff sighed and Nick kissed his head. A knock sounded from outside the door.

'Come in!'Blaine said, lifting his head. And who walked in?

'KURT!'Nick shouted.'DO YOU TOP OR-'Nick was cut-off by Jeff's hands covering his mouth.

'HE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!'Jeff shouted.'I DON'T WANNA KNOW!'Jeff took his hands off of Nick's mouth who pouted. Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, but special none the less.

'I can't believe you left the drawer open Blaine,'Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine's right side and gracefully jumped onto the bed and curled up to Blaine's side.'You'd think after we sang Ben to you and Finn spotted it, it would be warning enough.'Kurt mumbled and Jeff and Nick burst out laughing and Blaine smiled, embarrassed.

'In all fairness, I was on medication at the time.'Blaine pointed at Kurt who rolled his eyes. Jeff and Nick finally stopped laughing and Nick looked to Blaine curiously.

'Blaine... I have a questi-'

'Yes, I feel like a pirate and no, Kurt won't let me keep the eye patch.'Blaine sighed.

'Dude, you're no fun!'Nick groaned and Jeff smiled and kissed his... Boyfriend? Again.

Everything was good.

Xxx

Whoa... Sappy ending.

Sorry... Anything you recognise is from Glee. In fact... I don't own Glee (le gasp) I am just messing with ze characters... And using their script ^ see story above! I know... Cus my writing is totally Glee worthy ( rolls eyes)

Songs – Should've Said No by Taylor Swift x

Thanks for reading!

DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEEEEEEEEW! Mwahhaahaah ;)

BTW, some things Jeff and Nick say are supposed to be the same, I'm not just a lame writer. It shows how in sync with each other they are x

(1) Santana says something here and I was all cunfuzzled... It sounds like 'Nick at Night'... Anyone wanna clear that up for me?


End file.
